I Believe in You
by Kristen3
Summary: An AU rewrite of the end of "A Land Without Magic." As the curse breaks, Belle remembers who she is, and she tries desperately to help Rumpelstiltskin remember who he is, and why he came to this land. Can love overcome Rumple's need for revenge against Regina? Rumbelle one-shot. Written as a Christmas gift for Leigh Ann (leighann415).


**Author's Note: **I recently re-watched "A Land Without Magic," and I realized how much I love the Rumbelle scene at the end. I know that their relationship is all about overcoming obstacles, esp. w/ all that Belle goes through in S2. But even so, I couldn't help wanting to do a slightly fluffier rewrite of the scene. This is a Christmas gift to Leigh Ann (**leighann415**), since she's now up to the point in the series where she can read this! ;)

"Rumpelstiltskin, wait." Belle couldn't believe it. All of a sudden, she remembered everything. The memories flooded her mind in a blur. How she'd agreed to live with Rumple as his caretaker, falling in love with him, despite his evil. And then...the curse. The twenty-eight years she and Rumple were kept apart. But it was all over now.

Gold turned around. "You remember."

Belle could only smile. "I do. We're free. I missed you, even though I didn't know it." She took him in her arms, and the kisses they shared were worth every second of their separation.

"I missed you, too, Belle. If I'd known what Regina did to you...I don't know what I might've done. But I know the Queen wouldn't have liked it." He turned away from her, taking a step toward the well.

"Rumple, what are you doing?" Belle suddenly sensed that Rumpelstiltskin was returning to his old ways. The thought frightened her.

"Well, I imagine, now that the curse is broken, people in this town are pretty angry. They're going to want their revenge, and I'm going to give it to them." He held up the vial in his hands. True love, the most powerful thing in all the realms.

"Why? What good would that do?" Belle asked. "Rumple, please don't do this." Her voice broke, and she hoped he could see how scared she was.

Her words made him stop. He saw the way she was pleading with him. But he was determined. "Regina has ruined lives, taken children from their families. I know what it's like to lose a child, Belle. Regina has to pay."

Belle took hold of Rumple's hands, looking into his eyes. She could barely see the man he used to be, the one she loved and still believed in. "That isn't your job. It isn't up to you to fix everything she broke. Remember why you came here, to this land? You wanted to find your son."

At the mention of Baelfire, Gold could still see the boy going through the portal. Ever since the Blue Fairy had told him there was a curse that could bring him to this land, it had become his focus. It hadn't been easy, but now, here he was. Somewhere along the way, he'd lost sight of the goal. Regina had brought out the old Rumple, the man who always wanted to settle a score. But now, looking into Belle's eyes, the eyes of the one who'd always believed in him, he was remembering. He took a deep breath, regaining control. "You're right, Belle. I want to find Baelfire, and I will. But I have no idea how to start looking. He could be anywhere by now."

"You can't give up. You may have made some mistakes, but you love Baelfire. That has to mean something. He's out there somewhere. You just have to believe. I believe in you, Rumple." She kissed him quickly.

Gold reached out and touched her cheek. Even after all this time, it still felt the same. It was still hard to believe she was really here. "I think you're the only one who ever has."

"That's because I can see your heart. It's still there, even if you don't realize it. That's why I'm here, to remind you who you really are. Now that the curse is broken, Storybrooke can take care of itself. Let's focus on your future. _Our_ future. I want to meet your son."

"I promise you, Belle, I'll do everything I can to make that happen." As he slipped his hand into hers and led her back to town, he thought about what had just happened. He'd walked away from the revenge he'd felt so sure of just a few moments ago. It was something he'd never have thought possible. But then again, maybe it wasn't so surprising. After all, true love was capable of doing amazing things.

**The End**


End file.
